


Family Dinners and Alliance Rumours

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anderson Knows, Citadel, Coffee, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied David Anderson/Kahlee Sanders, Love Bites, Morning Cuddles, Rumours, Secret Relationship, Systems Alliance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard hope for a future of meeting parents and family dinners after the Battle of the Citadel.Captain Anderson has heard some rumours about the two.





	Family Dinners and Alliance Rumours

The pleasant soul warming smell of coffee tickled at Shepard's nose as she woke, stretching herself with a content sigh. The aches were fading, and with another week until the Normandy returned to service, she was quite enjoying the break. 

 

After delivering her reports and seeking medical attention the Council had seen fit to provide her with a room in one of the Citadels more expensive hotels. It was discreet enough that she'd be out of the medias way. She was especially thankful for that, even if it meant the Council and her Alliance superiors knew where to find her.

 

She stretches out a sleepy smile as Kaidan settles to sit beside her, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. 

 

"Morning," He smiles, settling the mugs on the side table. He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Displeased with the emptiness of her bed she loops her arm around his neck, tugging him near.

 

"Come back to bed Kaidan," She breathes, pulling him nearer until their bodies are flush against each other. He pulls back, slightly, as he shakes his head laughing at her. 

 

"You know I can't," He doesn't move. "If we're caught..." 

 

"I know," Shepard sighs, her hand ghosting over his cheek. They hold eye contact for a moment before he laughs and rolls over and onto the mattress beside her. 

 

"One day, I hope, we won't have to hide it." Kaidan twists sideways, propping his head up with his hand as he watches her, smiling. 

 

Shepard props herself up, mirroring him. "Want to be found in my bed do we?" 

 

He laughs. "Take you home to Canada, introduce you to my parents." 

 

"Yeah?" Shepard raises her eyebrows, smiling broadly. "Would they approve?"

 

"Dad would, you know he's Alliance too. And Mum, she'd fuss over you, I think she always wanted a daughter." Kaidan beams, tracing his finger down her side; she shivers under his touch. "Though they'd both probably wonder how I managed to land someone like you."

 

"We could have dinner with my family too." Shepard presses a gentle kiss to his lips. 

 

Kaidan raises his brow in question, and Shepard smirks. She'd long ago made peace with being alone; she'd hardly had any choice after joining the Alliance. She still missed her family; obviously, she always would. Her time in the Alliance had gifted her with a different kind of family though, particularly her time on the Normandy.

 

"You know, Joker, the annoying little brother; Captain Anderson, the severe but secretly gentle Dad; Chakwas is always nagging about my health, like a Nan or Mum; Garrus, because best friends are family; Tali, because she'll be married to Garrus by then; tough old Grandpa Wrex too; most importantly though, you." Shepard grins as she finishes up her speech with a gentle kiss. 

 

"I look forward to it." He smiles, and Shepard feels her heart warm. She'd never expected to find someone like Kaidan, least of all on the Normandy. 

 

A rap on the door echoes through the hotel suite and their eyes widen. "The couch." Shepard hisses, jumping from the bed and throwing a robe on. Another knock at the door. Kaidan dives onto the couch, pulling a blanket over himself and feigning sleep. Shepard, with a final glance back at Kaidan, opens the door. 

 

"Shepard." Anderson stands before her, dressed in his military uniform and standing tall and cheery. 

 

"Captain," She smiles, pulling her robe tighter. "What can I do for you?"

 

He nods into the suite and Shepard stands aside to let him in. "Just checking up. Making sure the hero of the Battle of the Citadel is in good health."

 

"There were plenty of heroes that day." Shepard follows Anderson into the suite. He nods toward the couch where Kaidan feigns sleep. Shepard shrugs dismissively, turning her back and shuffling over to the coffee machine. "He fell asleep helping me with some reports last night."

 

"You're both aware you're on leave?" Anderson laughed, leaning himself against the bench. 

 

Shepard nodded in response, busying herself with the coffee machine. She really had no clue how to use it. For all her technical and electronic skills, the simple coffee machine eluded her. 

 

"There seem to be some rumours surrounding the two of you." Captain Anderson nodded in Kaidan's direction. Shepard opened her mouth to dispute the claim, though Anderson spoke before her. "Though, when some members of your crew, those that work closest to you, were asked, they denied it without pause."

 

Shepard giving up on the coffee, turned back to Anderson, his eyes carefully scanning the apartment. "And what do you think?"

 

"The idea of you jeopardising your career for a relationship, I can't believe." Anderson smiles, eyes glancing at her briefly. "Breaking the rules though, that, I'd believe."

 

"I'm not phased by rumours." She settles her eyes on him, face carefully plain. 

 

"I never thought you would be." Anderson steps to her side, taking over in front of the coffee machine. "Don't worry, the Alliance doesn't suspend soldiers of your standing based on rumours and hearsay."

 

"How's the work on the Normandy coming along?" Shepard asks, out of hope for a change of topic. 

 

Anderson of course, does not listen to her hopes. "Did I ever tell you about Kahlee Sanders?"

 

"No, Sir." 

 

"Nothing ever happened between us, however much we wish it might have." His face softens. "I've regretted it my whole life."

 

"I'm sorry," Shepard says as Anderson hands her a mug of coffee. She blows over it, before setting it on the bench to cool.

 

"Just,"  He sighs, looking mildly conflicted. "Don't live a life of regrets."

 

"Are you advising me to break regs?" Shepard asks, brow raised in question. Captain Anderson wasn't always by the book, at least compared to other Alliance higher-ups but she found it hard to believe he'd approve of broken fraternisation regulations.

 

"No, of course not." Anderson shakes his head with a hearty laugh. "As your superior officer, I can't advise you to break regulations. Just know, I don't intend to make reports for things I haven't explicitly confirmed."

 

Shepard nods, not sure how to word an appropriate response. She fears if she speaks she may accidentally say too much. 

 

He pats her shoulder. "I'm due for a meeting with Admiral Hackett. Thanks for the coffee Commander."

 

"No problem." Shepard smiles, following Anderson to the hotel door. "Thanks for stopping by."

 

"I'll check in with you again in a few days." Anderson nods, as he opens the door. "Oh, and tell Alenko he can stop playing asleep now."

 

Shepard stands by the door, silent, as Captain Anderson leaves. The second the door clips shut, Kaidan sits up, his face beet red. 

 

"How?" Shepard stares at Kaidan with wide eyes, before scanning the room. Her eyes settle on the two coffee mugs. "The coffees?" 

 

"Those and your, uh-" Kaidan trails off, tapping his hand to the side of his neck. Shepard's hand jumps to her neck instantly, remembering with flushed cheeks the way Kaidan had nibbled down her throat and shoulder the night before. 

 

"Kaidan," Shepard groans, rubbing at her neck. "I love you, but right now I could kill you."

 

Kaidan gives a throaty laugh as he steps toward her and wraps his arms around her. "You're pouting."

 

Shepard rolls her eyes as Kaidan presses a soft kiss to her lips. 

 

"Commander Shepard, pouting." Kaidan laughs, trailing kisses down her jaw. Shepard tries her best to ignore the way her body wants to sink into his arms, but Kaidan continues to kiss his way down her throat. 

 

Shepard lets out a pleased sigh, wrapping her arms around him and tugging him near. A breathless kiss later, Kaidan pulls away, stupid grin plastered on his face. 

 

He pulls away, still smiling. "I'm gonna take a shower." 

 

Shepard groans as he leaves all too soon, eyes subconsciously trailing to his behind. He had a good ass. Exceptional even. 

 

"You know," She calls as she stands, body pained by his quick absence. The sound of the shower echoes through the suite. "I'm going to throw you out an airlock one of these days."

 

She follows after him, stripping on her way to the ensuite. Their relationship would face many obstacles, but she was prepared to fight. Maybe one day, they'd get their family dinners.

 


End file.
